


Are You Ready?

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The End of the Road [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, Demons, Gen, Last Moments, This is what happens when I think too much, brief childhood memories, brothers until the end, end of supernatural, freaking demons man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were gonna go down swinging, that’s what Dean had always said. They weren’t going to go out by accident, or by some stupid mistake. They were going to go down guns blazing, fighting until their last breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing.  
> And now there's a series.  
> I'm sorry.
> 
> A piece of fanart did inspire this one, so when I find it again, I'll link it. If someone else finds it before I do, please let me know and send me the link so I can link it here.
> 
> Please don't kill me and I hope no one cries too much.

They were gonna go down swinging, that’s what Dean had always said.

They weren’t going to go out by accident, or by some stupid mistake. They were going to go down guns blazing, fighting until their last breath.

Nothing could’ve prevented the apocalypse coming this time. They didn’t have anyone left to warn them of the breaking seals, and by the time they’d found out the hard way, it was too late. The gate had opened, and all kinds of Hell had been released back into the world.

The Demons had been relentless. They’d come in pairs and groups and even armies, and Sam and Dean kept fighting their battle, just like they’d always done. Nothing could’ve prepared them for it this time, though.

Dean was first to go down, reputation for quick reactions failing him as a Demon jumped him and rammed a knife into his chest. Dean yelled, gasping out desperate breaths as he dropped to the ground. Sam yelled for him, but there was nothing he could do, not this time.

Sam soon followed. He’d been so full of emotion and desperation to do something to save his brother’s life that he hadn’t seen the Demon coming at him, fingernails like talons as she fearlessly jammed a hand into his abdomen. The wind briefly knocking out of his lungs prevented his yell of pain, and he collapsed to the floor, dragging himself closer to where Dean was laying, shaking hands trying to put pressure on the wound in his chest.

Dean’s head turned towards his brother, a trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth where he’d started spitting it out. Sam rolled onto his back and looked at Dean, reaching one hand out towards his brother. Dean didn’t move for a minute, then Sam started coughing. Dean reached out and grabbed Sam’s hand, just like he always did when there was a look of fear in his baby brother’s eyes.

The fight was over now. There was no coming back from it this time, but that was okay. They’d done their jobs and they’d paid the price of living a life on the run from even Death himself. It was time to go.

Sam wanted to say something, he did, but he couldn’t find the right words. He spat blood from his mouth, feeling it dribbling down his cheek as he continued to look at Dean, letting his big brother take away the fear one last time. And then Sam found the right words.

_”You ready to cross, Sammy?”_

_“Yeah Dean!”_

“You ready to cross, Dean?” Sam asked gently.

“Yeah, Sammy,” the elder murmured.

Dean died first, firmly gripping Sam’s hand one last time before his eyes fluttered shut. Sam could feel tears sliding through the blood drying on his cheeks.

“Dean...” he whispered, breathing out his own last breath as his heart took its final beat.

And it was in the silence of the old empty building, with nothing but the setting sun around them, where the Winchesters died for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest thing I've ever posted but it's feel-y and I cried writing it and I'm sorry.


End file.
